Pieces of Secret Memories
by Uchiha Ricchan
Summary: Ke arah Hinata? Kenapa?/"Entahlah. Neechan juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik neechan simpan dulu kotak ini. Jangan dibuka. Ini 'kan bukan milik kita."/"Kamu suka Hinata-chan ya?"/I'm a newbie author. Need your respon, senpai! *bow*
1. Prologue

**Naruto Masashi © Kishimoto  
><strong>

**.**

**Pieces of Secret Memories © Uchiha Ricchan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : <strong>_newbie, typos, less convincing to be considered as fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuaca hari ini sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Angin berhembus kencang. Langit terlihat kelam kelabu. Jalan yang biasanya dilalui banyak kendaraan, sekarang hanya beberapa yang lewat. Sore hari yang sama dengan hari kemarin.<p>

Terlihat bangunan sebuah sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan dinding yang didominasi warna putih, bangunan tersebut menarik pandangan beberapa orang yang lewat untuk sekedar melihat bangunan besar tersebut.

_Konoha High School_.

Sekolah yang paling terkenal, paling besar, dan paling terfavorit di Jepang. Dan tentunya, murid-murid di sana memiliki kecerdasan otak di atas rata-rata bukan?

Di kelas XI-A, seorang guru bermasker biru tua tengah menerangkan sebuah pelajaran. Biasanya, murid-murid di luar sana berpikir jika sedang kegiatan belajar mengajar, murid-murid pintar pasti akan diam memperhatikan dengan seksama. Namun, sama seperti yang lain. Para muridnya banyak yang bermain kertas. Lempar-lemparan barang seperti pensil, penghapus, dan kertas. Bahkan ada yang tidur.

Seperti pemuda yang sangat mencolok di antara para murid. Ia duduk— atau lebih tepatnya tidur di bangku pojok kelas.

Rambut biru tua yang biasa disebut_ raven_ yang memiliki gaya seperti _chickenbutt_ itu menjulang ke atas. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan buku yang bertuliskan _Nippon no Rekishi_ yang berarti Sejarah Jepang. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Sedangkan pemuda di samping si rambut _chickenbutt_ itu tidak henti-hentinya bermain kertas dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Tiba-tiba—

"Uzumaki-_san_! Uchiha-_san_!" Sentak guru bermasker yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi tersebut. Pemilik marga Uchiha membuka bukunya dan menatap bosan ke arah guru bermasker biru tua tersebut. Sedangkan pemilik marga Uzumaki menoleh dan nyengir ke arah gurunya tersebut. Cengiran khas sang Uzumaki sulung tersebut.

**Uchiha Sasuke**, pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas XI-A Konoha High School. Merupakan cowok nomor satu di sekolah tersebut. Nomor satu atas ketenarannya, nomor satu kepandaiannya, dan nomor satu ketampanannya.

Sifatnya yang _cool,_ pendiam namun pandai ini sangat menarik perhatian para gadis. Dengan rambut bak _chickenbutt_ dan manik _onyx_ menyempurnakan rupanya, jadi tidak heran bila banyak pemuda yang iri dengan Uchiha bungsu ini. Bungsu? Ya, dia memiliki kakak yang tidak kalah tampannya. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Ia duduk di kelas XII-A. Keduanya di kelas A bukan? Terbukti karena mereka termasuk dalam kategori luar biasa. Kedua Uchiha ini juga sangat kaya. Ayah mereka adalah pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha yang menggurita di seluruh Jepang.

Walaupun terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pendiam, ia memiliki sahabat. Yaitu pemilik marga Uzumaki.

**Uzumaki Naruto**, pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas XI-A Konoha High School. Seperti dikatakan di atas. Ia adalah anak sulung dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Adiknya duduk di kelas X-B. Namanya Namikaze Naruka. Ia mirip dengan sang kakak. Rambut si kakak seperti kulit durian yang berduri, namun berwarna pirang. Sedangkan sang adik dipanjangkan. Mata keduanya mirip— biru langit.

Si Uzumaki sulung ini terkenal dengan sifat supel, cerewet, berisik, dan hiperaktif. Walaupun begitu, tidak sedikit yang mengidolakannya. Jadi, _lucky_ untuk si Namikaze bungsu yang memiliki kakak setenar ini.

Tidak kalah dengan sang Uchiha. Uzumaki yang satu ini juga putra dari pemilik Perusahaan Namiki. Perusahaan yang setara dengan Perusahaan Uchiha.

"Tolong perhatikan pelajaranku, mengerti?" Ujar Kakashi sambil melirik ke arah papan tulis. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Walaupun hanya begitu, kejadian tadi sempat menarik para perhatian para gadis di kelas. Yah, namanya juga _duo_ terkenal di sekolah.

**.**

"Hoi _teme_, kapan kau punya gadis pendamping?" Tanya pemuda dengan rambut pirang terangnya— Naruto. Yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _teme_ menoleh dan mencibir ke arah Naruto.

"Setelah lebaran monyet, _dobe_." Jawab si pemuda bermata _onyx— _Sasuke. Naruto mengerucutkan mulut dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ayolah _teme_. Masa' di antara para penggemarmu, tidak ada yang menarik?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke. Meminta penjelasan yang jelas. Yang diguncang-guncangkan malah diam sambil menatap sinis sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin terjerat lagi," jawab Sasuke datar dan malas. Dahi Naruto berkerut. _Terjerat katanya?_

Saat hendak bertanya lagi— dengan mulut sudah menganga lebar, Sasuke mendahului berkata, "sudahlah _dobe_. Aku malas berbicara tentang gadis." Ia pun menggaruk rambut _raven_nya dan beranjak dari bangku. Naruto mau tidak mau mengangguk dan menggerutu.

_Kapan sih bisa membuat Sasuke suka dengan seorang gadis? Atau jangan-jangan dia _yaoi_? Ouh! Tidak Naruto, kau pikir orang sepertinya mau dengan cowok. Dengan cewek saja enggan, apalagi cowok?_

Uzumaki sulung itu hanya mendesah tidak jelas.

**.**

Di tempat yang nun jauh di sana, seorang gadis cantik dengan seorang gadis berkacamata duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"_Neechan_, kapan kita ke Jepang?" Tanya sang gadis ke arah gadis berkacamata. Yang dipanggil _neechan_ itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Secepatnya, _imouto_." Gadis cantik itu ikut tersenyum. _Neechan_nya mengelus rambut _imouto_nya dengan lembut.

"Kita akan ke Jepang secepatnya. Makanya, kamu harus cepat sembuh, _imouto_." Ujar sang _neechan_. Si _imouto_ mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricchan : <strong>_Konbanwa minna-sama ~ _\(^0^)/

_Atashi wa Ricchan desu.. Yoroshiku nee!_

Saya _author _baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya ya. Saya cuma meminta sedikit saran dan kritikan _senpai _di sini mengenai _first story_ saya/

_Nee, onegaisimasu, minna.. _*bow***  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi © Kishimoto  
><strong>

**.**

**Pieces of Secret Memories © Uchiha Ricchan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : <strong>_newbie, typos, less convincing to be considered as fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

* * *

><p>Aneh. Kenapa? Pagi-pagi, suatu waktu yang seharusnya diwarnai dengan decitan burung, sinar matahari, dan sejuknya udara, berganti menjadi hitam kelam. Langit seperti enggan memberikan sinarnya bagi bumi. Udara dingin mencekam. Sinar matahari tertutup awan hitam tebal. Burung-burung memilih untuk mendekap anak-anaknya di dalam sangkar.<p>

Namun, itu semua tidak berpengaruh pada murid-murid Konoha High School. Salah satunya, kedua pemuda yang berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah terfavorit _seantero _Jepang itu.

"_Teme_, aku tidak sabar menunggu kenaikan kelas." Ujar Naruto. Ya, pemuda dengan rambut seperti kulit durian itu berbicara pada sahabatnya yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan _teme_. Sasuke yang merasa diajak bicara melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. "Ayolah Sasuke! Kau tidak senang jika ada anak baru saat tahun ajaran baru?"

Oke. Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal karena ia bicara dari A sampai B.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto pun memilih diam dan menatap kedua sepatunya. Sasuke memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain. Jika ia menatap Naruto terus, dikiranya dia _yaoi_ 'kan?

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke kelasnya. Saat mereka membuka pintu, tiba-tiba_—_

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_!" Seru para gadis histeris. Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memberikan _deathglare_ yang mungkin sia-sia ia berikan karena para gadis malah semakin histeris.

"_Teme_, kau terkenal juga ya?" Ujar Naruto basa-basi. Sasuke mendengus. "Memang kau sendiri?" Naruto nyengir lagi. Ia pun berjalan menuju bangku dekat jendela. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat ia hendak mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku, ekor mata Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut _indigo_ dengan mata _lavender_nya. Sasuke memperhatikan kelakuan gadis yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para pemuda itu.

Gadis tersebut tengah bercanda dengan kawannya yang berambut pirang yang diikat gaya _ponytail_. Saat si gadis pirang membisikkan sesuatu ke dekat telinga si gadis _indigo_, gadis bermata _lavender_ itu wajahnya seketika langsung memerah. Dan si gadis pirang langsung tertawa geli melihat kelakuaan temannya itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan wajahnya.

_Cukup Sasuke! Jangan ingat-ingat dia lagi!_

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Entah karena apa dia melihat si gadis _indigo_ itu sampai salah tingkah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena mengusir pikiran rahasia sang Uchiha.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu menoleh ke arah pandangan Sasuke.

_Ke arah Hinata? Kenapa?_

**.**

Seorang wanita dengan baju putih-putih mendorong sebuah kereta yang di atasnya berisi berbagai macam makanan. Saat ia sampai di suatu kamar, wanita itu pun membelokkan keretanya.

"Nona, makanannya sudah siap." Ujar wanita yang sering disebut seorang suster itu. Gadis cantik yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur menatap suster tersebut dan tersenyum senang. Bola matanya yang bulat membuat kesan imut pada bentuk wajahnya yang berbentuk _oval_.

"_Arigatou nee_!" Seru gadis tersebut girang. Sang suster mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa itu _arigatou nee_?" Tanya suster tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sang gadis menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh iya, suster 'kan bukan orang Jepang. Maaf ya maaf. Aku terbiasa ngomong Jepang sih. _Arigatou nee_ itu intinya berterima kasih, suster." Jawab si gadis. Bibir merah mudanya melengkung ke bawah_—_ membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Sang suster ber-ohh-ria.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, saya keluar dulu, nona. Selamat menikmati makanannya," ujar sang suster dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Sang gadis tersenyum tipis. Ia memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan _rumah sakit_ dengan malas. Sesaat, ekor matanya menangkap kotak berwarna emas yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Aneh. Posisi tergeletaknya kotak itu sama sekali tidak elit menurut gadis cantik itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa bisa sebuah kotak yang sama sekali tidak diketahui asalnya berada di bawah tempat tidur, namun masih terlihat sedikit ujung kotak itu.

Sang gadis menghentikan acara makannya dan meraih kotak tersebut. Tangannya yang lentik ia letakkan di atas penutup dan hendak membukanya.

_Klek_.

"_Imouto_!" Panggil seseorang dari luar. Sang gadis dengan sangat terpaksa menghentikan lagi kegiatannya dan melongok ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri gadis dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Gadis berkacamata tersebut menangkap kotak yang berada di tangan adiknya.

"Kotak apa itu?" Ujarnya dan langsung merebut kotak berwarna emas tersebut. Sang adik berusaha mengambil kotak itu. "_Neechan_! Aku belum sempat melihat isinya!" Gadis cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya yang sebelah. Sedangkan gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum aneh yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai senyuman oleh sang adik.

"Entahlah. _Neechan_ juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik _neechan_ simpan dulu kotak ini. Jangan dibuka. Ini 'kan bukan milik kita." Ujar sang kakak. Si adik berpikir sebentar. "Benar juga ya? Ya sudah. _Neechan_ simpan ya! Siapa tahu pemiliknya mencarinya."

Sang kakak mengangguk dan segera memasukkan kotak tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Kamu sudah minum obat?" Tanya si gadis berkacamata. Sang adik menggeleng. "Makan saja belum kelar kok. Oh iya, _neechan_ kenapa kemari? Bukannya masih ada jam pelajaran?" Tanya sang adik balik. Kakaknya menggeleng.

"Kita 'kan akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini. _Neechan _hanya mengikuti pelajaran pertama saja. Maka dari itu, _neechan_ hendak menjemput kamu. Kamu minum obat dulu _gih_! Baru siap-siap dan kita berangkat ke bandara di Inggris! _Neechan_ tunggu di luar." Ujar kakaknya panjang lebar. Si adik mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan gadis berkacamata itu beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kata _neechan_ mau disimpan, tapi kenapa ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya? Kenapa tidak dibawa saja ya? Atau diberikan pihak rumah sakit. Tapi, aku seperti pernah melihat kotak itu. Ah! Sudahlah. Itu 'kan bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku cepat makannya! Sebentar lagi aku ke Jepang! Tanah kelahiranku! Yay! Aku jadi tidak sabar!" Gadis yang di atas tempat tidur itu malah sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sambil terus memakan makanannya.

_Huft, hampir saja._

Seseorang menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, namun tersirat juga perasaan lega.

**.**

_Teng teng teng teng._

Bel tanda istirahat Konoha High School berbunyi. Seketika, pintu-pintu kelas terbuka dan para murid berhamburan ke luar kelas dengan riang. Riang karena terbebas dari pelajaran yang membosankan, riang dari suara gaduh yang berasal dari kelas masing-masing, dan riang karena akhirnya bisa ke kantin.

Terlihat lagi, kedua pemuda yang selalu bersama-sama.

"_Teme_! Aku mau tanya boleh ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil nyengir imut_—_ dan _author_ yakin bisa meluluhkan para gadis terutama _author_ sendiri. Oke, _back to the story_. Ia berjalan di samping Sasuke yang tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat lagi. Mata biru Naruto berkerlap-kerlip seperti bintang di langit.

"Kamu suka Hinata-_chan_ ya?" Tanya Naruto.

_Tep._

Langkah kaki Sasuke seketika berhenti. Kedua manik _onyx_ sang Uchiha menatap tajam manik _shappire_ sang Uzumaki.

"Menurutmu?" Kata Sasuke datar dan tajam. Naruto nyengir lagi. Ia melompat-lompat girang memutari temannya. Entah kesambet apa si Uzumaki sulung ini.

"Menurutku? Kalau menurutku sih kamu suka dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, _teme_! Dari cara kau memandang dia tadi pagi, wajahnya tersirat kesukaan saat itu!" Ujarnya dengan suara yang cukup keras dan mampu menarik perhatian para murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Diam kau,_ dobe_!" Seru Sasuke kesal dan langsung membungkam mulut _ember_ si Uzumaki dengan kedua tangannya. Murid-murid cowok terkikik geli melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya lucu itu. Sedangkan murid-murid cewek menatap kagum atas pemandangan yang menurutnya indah itu.

"..hmpt! ..ha..i ..hitu hem..ar 'kan?" (_baca : _tapi itu benar 'kan?) Naruto berusaha berbicara saat mulutnya dibungkam Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan bungkamannya pada Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Katanya lagi. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk menarik napas.

"Hei, _teme_! Tunggu aku!" Ujarnya sambil mengejar sobat terbaiknya itu yang tengah meninggalkannya dengan langkah ogah-ogahan.

**.**

_Bandara Inggris._

Kedua gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut sama namun hanya yang berbeda adalah warnanya, berjalan berdampingan. Gadis berkacamata itu menuntun langkah gadis yang merupakan adiknya.

"Hati-hati_, imouto_." Ujar sang kakak. Si adik mengangguk.

"Ah! Cepat, _neechan_! Sebentar lagi pesawatnya lepas landas!" Ujar sang adik saat ia melirik ke arah jam besar yang terpampang di dinding. Sang kakak menepuk jidatnya dan mengangguk.

"Iya! Ayo, _imouto_!" Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Tak lama, keduanya sudah berada di dalam pesawat.

"_Neechan_, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya, aku bisa ke Jepang lagi setelah sekian lama berada di Inggris." Ujar sang adik sambil menatap keluar jendela. Si kakak mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"_Neechan_ juga. Bahkan, _neechan_ harap kepindahan kita ke Jepang berbuah hasil untuk kesembuhanmu, _imouto_." Jawabnya sambil mengusap rambut sepunggung sang adik. Adiknya tersenyum senang dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Aku harap juga begitu, _neechan_!" Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sang kakak tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adiknya itu. Adiknya tertawa lebar. "Aku sayang sekali sama _neechan_."

"Aku juga _imouto_. Cepat sembuh ya sayang. Semoga setelah kita ke Jepang kamu lebih baik lagi." Jawabnya. Sang adik tersenyum dan mengangguk kencang.

_Sebenarnya tidak begitu tujuannya._

**.**

**To be continued ..**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reply of Review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hyou Hyouichiffer<strong> _Insya Allah kalau sempat (?) Thankies for review ~ :)_

**sasuchihaloverz** _Oke.. Thankies for review ~ :)_

**Ica Youichi-chan **_Insya Allah kalau sempat (?) #lagi# Thankies for review ~ :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ricchan :<strong> _Yoroshiku minna-sama_! Kita ketemu lagi di _chapter _1 dalam _fiction_ saya!

_Nee, nee_, saya minta _review_ lagi dong.. Tolong komentari _fiction_ saya ini..

_Yosh_! Akhir kata,

_arigatogozaimashita.._ \(^0^)/


End file.
